Before I was an akuma
by dawnstaryua
Summary: Who was Eliade before she became an akmua? Who was Chomosuke? It had to be revealed evetually.  Who called Eisho the painter back an ways? No pairings. Rated T for blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**It's my first drabble! Yay~!**

***Happy dance***

**Okay, it's just as the summary says, and I honestly thought someone should write some of this. Who were Eliade and Chomosuke before they became akuma.**

**Any who!**

**I do not D. Gray-Man. I want an Allen plushie for Christmas, but that also probably won't happen.**

* * *

><p>It was all her fault.<p>

Marie was positive that it was _all her fault._

If maybe she had spent more time with her little sister, if she listened to what she had said, maybe known of this could have happened.

Eliade from the beginning had been different. She stood out like a sore thumb from the rest of the family. Her blue eyes and chestnut hair made an adorable little bundle. At only at about fifteen, she was quite interested in cosmetics, and wanted to have the boys of the small little town drooling after her.

Marie on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with looks. She spent most her time reading a book in the library, and to her dismay, her hourglass figure made her a sought after target for the boys.

Eliade couldn't stand having her sister have all the attention. She didn't understand.

The thing was, Eliade tried too hard. She was a bit homely, and with all the makeup she put on, she looked like a clown. Marie was maybe eighteen, and never put on makeup, and she giggled when she found Eliade piling the powders on. But Eliade was angry about how Marie didn't even try, and she somehow attained all the boys' hearts.

"Marie, why don't you try it just once? It won't hurt you," she pleaded as they walked out of a book store. She had wanted to see her sister in a beautiful and lavish dress, with her hair done in curls. Their parents gave Eliade all she wanted, but knew Marie was content with her books. They offered to buy her some of the nice dresses Eliade had been gifted with, but she didn't want any.

"That's quite alright, Eliade, I'm fine with just reading and having you for my sister." She gave her a small smile. She was quite shy after all, and sometimes she thought it would be nice to get out of the drab brown dress she regularly wore, but she didn't want to be too much trouble. And if she ended up looking better than Eliade…. Well….

"You just know that you'll look better than me! You treat me like I'm five!" The anger and frustration that been building up had reached its climax. Her sister didn't even _try_, and she was still the most beautiful girl in town. "I hate you!"

"Eliade! Wait!" Marie tried to reach out and grab her sisters arm, but it was too late, her sister was running into the street, as fast as her stocky legs could carry her.

And right into the path of an oncoming carriage.

Marie could barely run in time as she watched with horror as her sister was taken from her.

She sobbed in front of the disfigured body of her little sister disguised by a wooden coffin. All the other attenders to the funeral had left and were standing outside the cathedral, consoling the two sisters' parents. It was all her fault. The last words her sister ever said ran through her mind.

"_I HATE YOU!"_

It burned her mind to think that was the last thing that had been passed between them. Her sister's unruly brown curls, her piercing blue eyes that had been with an ice cold feeling of resentment, her chubby cheeks and plump mouth pulled into a painful frown; it all scorched her heart. She couldn't believe that she was the cause of her own dear little sister's death.

But she was.

"Why hello~" A cheery voice called from behind her. Marie turned and gave a cry a shock and fright.

A strange creature stood in front of her, decked in yellow evening wear, with an odd purple umbrella with a…. pumpkin on it. An ornate top hat stood on top of strange ears, small glasses, and the most eerie smile that she had ever seen. Marie slowly took a step back, and then another, and the man stepped toward her.

"Now, now~! There's no reason to be frightened, darling Marie!" She continued to back away slowly.

"H-How do you know m-my name?" She said, her eyes wide as she backed into the altar where the casket lay, startling her. Who was this man? How did he know her name? Was he a friend of her parents? Why was he here?

"Oh dear, that's beside the point! But I see that you've…. Lost some one important." He calmly said it, as if there wasn't a dead body lying by them. Marie cast a glance behind her to see the body of her sister, in all its twisted glory. She didn't feel fear as the pain in her heart took hold once again.

"Yes… My little sister… Eliade…" She couldn't stop the tears from rolling silently down her cheeks.

"Well, what if I told you that she could come back?" He said almost too cheerily. This was a precarious job, you had to hit with the hammer just right on the head of the nail to get the job done, and the right words must be said for a trap to be set. But her head snapped up. This was going all according to plan.

There was a chance to bring her back? Her dear little sister, alive and well?

It was too good to be true.

"Tell me how! Now! Please! I beg of you! Tell me!" She knelt on the ground, clasping her hands together, her eyes pleading.

Well, this was even easier than he expected.

"All you must do is say her name, and your little sister will have a brand new body!" A strange metallic skeleton rose from the floor, "I can't do it, but since you two share a special bond…" He looked at her, his yellow eyes glowing in delight, "It should be easy for you."

She nodded.

Game, set, and match.

"I just say her name? And that's it?" He nodded. "Eliade….." She whipered at first, then grew louder. "ELIADE!"

A blinding light sprang from the skeleton, illuminating the dark room. A fancy cursive conjured out of no where and labeled the skeleton 'Eliade'.

"Ma-Marie!" Her voice was muffled, and sounded as if it had spoken into a long metal hallway, but Marie recognized it immediately.

"Eliade! You _are _alive!" She ran to the skeleton her joy overwhelming her. "We can go back to how things were! We can happily ever after with mama and papa, just like in the stories and-"

"YOU IDIOT!" Eliade's voice echoed from the skeleton. "How could you do this to me! I'm an akuma!"

"Wha-?" Marie was confused. Akuma weren't real, all the books had said so… The strange man patted her on the shoulder.

"Fantastic Eliade. As your master, I command you to kill your sister and wear her skin as your own." His voice oozed with cruelty. No! What was going on?

"Ngh… Ungh! M-Marie!" Eliade's 'body' moved away from its stand, looming closer to her sister. "I'm sorry! I don't hate you!"

And as Eliade dealt a blow to Marie's head, the two sisters for the first and the last time of their lives thought the same thing.

'_Please just let this be a nightmare.'_

Eliade slowly inched in. She knew the moment the wound was sewn back up she would have no recollection of who she was before she was an akuma, but what mattered was serving the master.

"Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~" He sang rocking back and forward on his heels.

"Earl, why do you sing that?" She asked, still squeezing in to the hourglass frame.

"Eh? Because it's your birthday my precious Eliade~!" He said as if it were obvious.

She rolled her eyes and continued to work her way in.

'_Good-bye Marie. I'm sorry. I don't hate you.'_

"Happy birthday dear Eliade…."

'_I'll make you the prettiest girl ever. I love you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was certainly... depressing.<strong>

**Any ways, I need to know if I should continue this or not, so tell me what you think :D**

**Also... I know how odd that sounded. Making Eliade fat and all, but technically it wasn't her body to begin with, so I thought of some crazy reason why she would be so vain as an akuma, and BOOM! Self-esteem issues.**

**Hope y'all liked it ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my pooderdoodles. I am really surprised it took me so long to ACTUALLY get inspiration to finally finish this. :P BUT! I made this little drabble thingy. :D**

**Eliade Part Dos. :D Yahooo~! Next is Chomesuke! I POODERDOODLING LOOOOOVE CHOMESUKE!**

**I dunno why. She's just….. adorable~ ^^. GRAWR~**

**Um, also. I really like feedback. Seriously, If I don't, I really will drop this story. If you feel like you have nothing to say, I totes understand, but if you really, REALLY like the story, and you want to keep reading it, please review. They really make my day, not that I don't have a life….**

**^^'**

**Anywho, Part 2! AWAY! AND I DON'T OWN D. GRAY-MAN!**

* * *

><p>She stared out the window, daring to see as far as the train station on the outskirts of the town that she pulled the strings for. In the distance, she could see a strange white haired man stopped by the mayor. The man's face looked quite young, but the hair led her to believe otherwise. Something about what he was wearing… it disturbed her. Hadn't the Earl once told her there were humans that could fight back against her? She shrugged. Maybe she was just letting Aristar's teeth getting to her.<p>

She hated his teeth. She only stayed so that she could live a life without much work.

"What's wrong Eliade?

She was startled by the sudden presence behind her. "H-Huh?" She turned around, catching a glimpse of Aristar's teeth, sending chills down her artificial skeleton. "Oh, it's nothing. You have nothing to worry about."

Little did she know this was the last night she would spend with her beloved Krory.

If she could love at all.

* * *

><p><strong>That must be the shortest chapter I've ever written for a fanfiction O_o<strong>

**And might I add, I'm also working on an FMA drabble, and a possible Hetalia fic.**

**Hooray for self promotion! =D**

**I like reviews, especially new ones :3 also, I think I'm missing a few akuma from the series. If you have one that you want to see written for, that'd be cool :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 ! YAAAAAAAAY!**

**Ciaossu everyone :3**

**Soooo this next one is Chomesuke~**

**I love Chomesuke~~ Even though technically her name is Sachiko :I**

**Aaaaaanywaaaaaaysssss…**

**I don't own Chomesuke or D. Gray-man. I just own the plot. :P**

* * *

><p>No one knows where they came from.<p>

No one knew if anybody in the village was related to them.

Nobody knew what their story was.

Or where they were headed.

Or where they would stay.

No one cared to ask their names, they were all too busy with their own lives.

Nobody cared.

Nobody.

Absolutely no one.

*o*

The two girls were outsiders, believed to have come from a far off village. Sachiko was a small little seven year old, with black, silky, waist length hair, while Amaya had a redish auburn hair and was about seventeen, with a slender tall frame.

They weren't sisters, not even related. They were the only two to survive from their village. They had traveled far and wide to finally find a 'home'.

They built a makeshift house, and worked to take care of themselves, never asking for help from their neighbors. They didn't want to be any trouble. They didn't want to cause trouble. It was simple.

They were full of sorrow.

*h*

"Aniki-chan! Aniki-chan!" Sachiko ran to her older sister, tears streaming down her face.

"Sachiko?" Her small body slammed into her older sister, hiccupping and sobbing about how some bos from the village had taken the money she had scraped up and taken the food she was able to gather. Picking up the small fragile girl, her body wracked with an illness the made Sachiko's skin pale and kept her from being able to be as active as other kids, Amaya looked over to where most of the villagers were.

They were outcasts. She knew if there was an attack, they would be left to fend for themselves, and it would be the same thing all over again.

*n*

"We heard your sister stole from our sons." Amaya's eyes were wide as she stared up at the two large men from the village.

"Th-That's not true! They pushed me!" Sachiko protested from Amaya's arms.

Amaya didn't speak much, not since she saw her own family's bodies writhe in smoke and flames. She glared at the men, knowing full well they were the bullies of the village, if you could call them that, which was another reason why they stayed away from the village. The two men looked at each other, having a silent conversation between the two and walked out.

One grunted to the other, "Tch, damn wanderers."

"Don't worry; they'll get what's coming to them. I promise you that."

*o*

Amaya stumbled home after another long day. It was dark, and the lights of the village barely helped guide her on her way home. She staggered and came to a stop resting her les after her tiring day. She worked in the fields, and had ended up being given two very heavy sacks of food that her employer had offered her for working so late. Sitting down on a rock by the path, regaining breath, Amaya felt a sudden heat blowing at her, the scent of smoke.

Someone must be starting a small fire nearby, maybe a traveler. Amaya leaned back and closed her eyes, wondering just how long had it been since she had truly used her voice.

She reminisced those days, thinking back to when Sachiko was just another young child of the village, not at all having anything to do with Amaya. Amaya knew her, their parents knew each other quite well, but she herself never cared much for little Sachiko.

It was strange how demons and a bandit raid can change all that in a matter of moments.

Sachiko was always a bubbly little girl, she would run around between the boys and girls her age, giggling and dancing like a little leaf on a spring breeze, while Amaya had grown up, at a courting age and trying to catch the heart of the village heart throb.

Oh what she would give to return to those days.

AS she sat there, the blaze that seemed so distant only seemed to grow, as she could feel a blast of heat on the side of her face in the direction of her house.

No.

No no no no no.

Please, if there was to be a Lord, or deity or God above, please. No.

Amaya's sandals shoved her forward her tired legs suddenly strong with urgency, as she spinted as muh as her yukata would allow.

She couldn't lose her. Not Sachiko. Not her too.

She was all she had left, she couldn't be taken too.

*e*

Sachiko's scream pierced the air. It hurt, it hurtso much. Her kimono was wrapped in flames around her boy. She couldn't breathe.

"Onii-chan! _Oni-chaaaaaan_!" She desperately cried out. Couldn't Amaya hear her?

She promised they'd stay together!

She promised she wouldn't let anything bad happen!

She _lied!_

_*s*_

"Sachiko!" Amaya's voice was hoarse she stood in front of her once was shed. The shed had been caught ablaze, and she could hear Sachiko on the inside, her little whimpers getting quitter and quieter.

She had tried running in to save her sister, but the flames just seemed to grow stronger the second she got close. The smoke was making her eyes water and hack and cough, not that her own tears were spilling over.

"Oh my God, this is all my fault…." She continued to scream as a few villagers came to observe what was happening. She screamed her little sister's name, tears streaming down her face as she crumpled to the ground. She could hear whispers from the villagers as her sobs and her sister's cries came down.

It was all just trash talk.

She didn't even care anymore.

She had nothing left.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG. SO SAD.<strong>

**And it's under a thousand words! WHOA.**

**Chomesuke's story is going to expand into maybe three chapters actually ^^'**

**Anywhos…. Yes, if those of you weren't aware, Chomesuke's real name is Sachiko.**

**Lavi just decided to give her a new name or something :D Oh Lavi…..**

**And Amaya was….. meh. I needed something, and this is basically what immediately what came up for whomever called Sachiko back. And honestly, it took me forever to think of how Sachiko died.**

**It WASN'T easy. I'll tell you that.**

**Soooo until next time! And until then; there's a little blurb thing down there that asks if you want to review.**

**Click it please :3 You know what to do.**


End file.
